Half Breeds
by Ellnidra
Summary: They were shunned by everyone. Deemed without power, well, these three little halfbreeds won't take others being sexist anymore. They didn't belong anywhere, so they decided to show everyone just what female halfbreeds could accomplish.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't, or ever will, own the Naruto series

- I do, however, own this plotline

**- **Sorry, but I just love my OCs!!! Keiko & Leiko rule! Along with Sakura!

- Ellnidra

Half-Breeds

Prologue

_Once upon a time, there was a great war between angels and demons. They had fought long and hard, but it never seemed come to a conclusion. Many had died and even more wounded, but each side still hoped that their lives were not in vain. It had been so long since the war started, decades and decades in fact, but all they knew was that they were born hating and hated by the other race._

_Women feared for their mens' lives, just as mothers for their children. Only men were allowed to fight in the war, it was prohibited for women to fight at all. Both races agreed on that; women were inferior to men. The women, while the men at war, were needed back on their homeland, be it in Heaven or Hell. They taught their children and were useful as medics. _

_At a young age, the children were taught many things. The boys; self-defence and weaponry, while the girls; culture, etiquette and healing, they were never brought out into the war. The lives of both angel and demon children were trecherous ones. While they trained and learned, they were taught to keep aware of their surroundings at all times for stray enemies from battle. They weren't even safe in their own homes. Mothers always hated that their children would have to live in such conditions, but leaving their homeland was not an option._

_Leaving their homeland without direct order from their superior, was punished by death. That was only the reason because, other than Heaven and Hell, there was only one other land, and it was called Earth. Both races were prohibited to go there because that was where humans were said to live. Along with the humans, were what they called half-breeds. Half-breeds were a mix between an angel an a demon. There were also a small amount of reports of humans and either angels or demons children, but their children would never possess either of the superior races' powers. Relashionships such as those were shuned and punished by death as well. If there was a child that they found, they would also have to be killed bacause, they were a shame to both races. All living things on Earth were seen as inferior to both angels and demons._

_There were some who dared to break the laws, and live on Earth, be it for their own purpose or with one of the other race, but were claimed as traitors to their homeland nevertheless. Every once in a while, the rulers of both Heaven and Hell sent a few soldiers to Earth on a mission to try and seek out as many traitors and half-breeds as they could. They were told to bring them back and would be delt with then in their homeland. Hiding from the soldiers would prove to be a tremendously hard task, but not as hard a task as escaping their land would be._

_Our story begins with a small family who wanted to live without war, fighting or hiding, but one can only wish for such things._

Chapter 1

Trees were flashing by in blurs, because their movements were too fast. They had just escaped Heaven, but were being pursued by soldiers. Even though they were well ahead and could probably fight off quite a few of them, they didn't want to take the risk.

They had a child with them.

Their child.

Their half-breed.

Snow white soft feathers bounced in the air, as the wings attatched to them flapped as hard as they could. They were the pure wings of an angel, a traitorous angel. She looked down at the bundle she held protectingly in her arms. Their little baby girl. They would do anything to keep her alive. She looked to her right, to her lover. He was right beside her, protecting her along with their child. He had tainted black wings, hard and durable

"Katsu-kun," she said. He turned to look at her and saw her worried and concerned features. He smiled reasuringly.

"Don't worry, Meiyo-chan, it's just another mile or so, then our child will be safe, but we cannot stay. The soldiers will find her if we do. We will have to leave her there," he paused seeing his lovers' sadened face,"but don't worry, she will be in good hands until we get back."

She smiled and looked down at her child. She was rapped in a black material from Hell, that Katsu had brought with him and was surprisingly soft. Their child was sleeping peacefully, unaware of the dangers that were set upon her family at the moment. They arrived at a small house hidden in the forest away from villages and prying eyes.

They landed and retreated their wings into their back. There was no evidence that wings had ever been there, except for their clothes which had two holes on each of their shoulder blades. Unfortunetly, half-breeds couldn't retreat their wings fully, but just shrink them to a slightly smaller size when traveling on foot. Another default that would be hard to hide from soldiers in the future.

They quickly walked up the front porch and knocked on the front door. A few moments later, a young lady that seemed in her early twenties came out. She looked over both of them, the bundle they were holding and then nodded at them and gestured them to come inside.

"No, we can't. We are being followed, and need you to take care of her. We hope to be back as soon as possible," Katsu said taking their daughter from Meiyo and handing it to the lady. She nodded and then asked,

"Does she have a name?" Meiyo was the first one to speak up,

"Sakura," they couldn't use their real last names in fear that the soldiers would find them faster. The lady nodded and left to go inside while the two parents bounded back the way they came off into the night. They were going to back-track then turn in a different direction to bring them away from their child.

Unfortunetly, later that night, the soldiers were faster and stronger then themselves, and Katsu and Meiyo wouldn't get to see their child again. They knew they were going to die that night, although they were dieing somewhat happy, knowing that their daughter was safe for now at least.

Back with the young lady and Sakura, the lady put her in a small crib in one of the many rooms in the house. It may have seemed quite small on the outside, but inside there was more rooms than an average sized house. That was only because they had to take care of many runaways and half-breeds that came to them.

She sighed, _'Sakura' _she thought _'What a fitting name for a pink-haired girl'_. She then smiled at the infant and turned away, heading to her office to place little Sakura in her record book. She knew her parents weren't going to come back for her, if they were still alive, they had loved her dearly and couldn't risk her by coming back with soldiers on their tail.

She then paused in her records, for half-breeds they were supposed to identify what shade their wings were. They were either black, if they were more demon, or white, if more angel. What she saw surprised her. Never in her twenty years or in her family at all, was there ever documented that a half-breed had _equal_ shares from their parents. It just didn't happen. Although when she saw the bright silver wings on the childs back, she, and her family, were proven wrong. She sighed, wondering what this child would bring. She could just feel that this child was going to be different.

Latter that night, she had two more visits with parents delivering their half-breed children. Both were girls, but looked almost like the exact opposite. Leiko had snow white-hair and was mostly angel with pure white wings and Keiko, the other infant, had onyx-hair and was mostly demon with dark onyx bat wings. What surprised her the most, though, was that they both simultaniously opened their eyes, in which she found out that Leiko, the angel half-breed, had the darkest onyx eyes she had ever seen, while Keiko, the demon half-breed, had the brightest snow-white eyes she had ever seen. It almost seemed as though neither had pupils at all!

She dropped them off into their new cribs when she heard one of the other children cry. She left the room after settling them in and went to the crying baby. Surprisingly, it was little Sakura. Another little surprise for the young woman, was that this child had the brightest emerald eyes she had ever seen. She picked her up and started rocking her back and forth, whispering comforting words to her. Soon after, Sakura fell back to sleep and the woman put her back into the crib before heading back to finish her paperwork, and then planned on heading to her own bed for some much nedded sleep.

5 Years Later

"Aunty Shizune!" shouted a little five-year-old pink-haired girl. She ran up to a young woman with short black hair and hugged her left leg, hiding behind it. Running closely behind her was another boy, he was part of one of the demon families that ran away and also a full-blood meaning he wasn't a half-breed, but stopped once he saw that she was hiding behind Shizune's leg. He then proceeded to walk back over to his group of friends.

Shizune sighed, she knew it was never easy for a half-breed. They never fit in, they were neither fully angel or demon, but both. Sakura was the strangest one though. Whith silver wings, she really didn't fit in with either the demon half-breeds or the angel half-breeds that they took care of. Fortunetly for her though, there were two others that didn't care what she was, they were, of course, called Leiko and Keiko. Because they were friendly to Sakura, they too were shuned by the others, but didn't care so long as they had each other, they were inseperable.

Sakura then saw Keiko outside with Leiko looking around for something. She detached herself from Shizune's leg and proceeded to run to her friends. Once she was outside, Sakura called out to them, "Leiko-chan! Keiko-chan! What are you guys looki-" she didn't get finish her sentence because of a white-haired girl pouncing on her. They rolled for a bit until they came to a stop at the base of a small tree and Leiko stood back up.

"Sakura-chan!" she exclaimed. "Where have you been? We thought we lost you!" Sakura then got up aswell and looked behind Leiko only to find Keiko slowly making her way over. Once Sakura dusted herself off, Leiko grabbed her arm. "Come on Cherry-chan! We found a place!" she said excitedly as she pulled Sakura into the forest behind the house, with Keiko trailing behind them. They weren't necessarily allowed to travel too deep into the forest, for fear of getting lost or harmed, but it seemed that Leiko either had forgotten or ignored that concept. After fifteen minutes of continuous jogging through the foliage, they arrived at an average sized clearing. Keiko moved past the two, into the middle of the clearing. She looked around before facing her two partners, her onyx hair and bat-like wings flowing with her, with a satisfied expression on her face.

"If we are to train, then this should be well enough for now." It was true. They decided that they were going to prove everyone wrong. It was said that half-breeds were weak and pathetic compared to others, that they had little to no power at all. They were outcasted by everyone else for that reason and decided to bring it upon themselves to train and prove themselves to others. They would prove that they weren't weak and could protect themselves, and prove that they _could_ be more powerful than full-bloods. In order to do all that, they would have to train harder than usual. They did start training before, but had to hide it from the others, women weren't supposed to fight, be it in Heaven or Hell. Heck, girls weren't even allowed to fight in the house, not like Shizune would let the boys either though.

Sakura took a few steps into the clearing and looked around. It was a fair size for the three of them to train individually and/or together. "Alright then," Leiko decided to make herself known again, "what should we start on?" she asked. Both Keiko and Leiko looked at Sakura expectantly. It was almost as if she were their leader, and them, her team. Sakura thought it out for a moment before replying.

"I think we should start with sparing with each other, find out what our defaults are, and then work on those for now," she concluded. The others nodded and started training with each other.

Back in the house, Shizune was calling for lunch, but three children were missing; Leiko, Keiko, and Sakura. She sighed before making sure everyone had something to eat and were settled before heading outside to look for the trio. Once she entered the backyard, she closed her eyes and tried to sense their chakra. It took her a couple of moments, but she found them farther into the forest then they were supposed to be. She prepared a small scolding speech about how far they were to enter the forest, away from the house. With their wings, they could be easily identified as something _non-human_ if seen by anyone, not that anyone would or should be out in the middle of the forest.

Shizune sighed and started heading in their general direction. When she was close she heard grunts and pants. She raised and eyebrow questionably. What could three small girls be doing this deep into the forest? She hid behind a small bush and peeked over to look into the clearing. What she saw made her release a small and inaudible gasp. The three little girls were, what it seemed, fighting or training, she assumed. She knew the reasons too. Every once in a while, she would see all three of them being mistreated by the other children. Even other half-breeds didn't accept them for their relashionship with Sakura, the outcast. She also overheard some of the trios' conversations about becoming stronger and proving themselves, but thought nothing of it at the time.

They each had determined faces, even the loud-mouthed and childish girl, Leiko. They were all sweating profoundly and were sparring with each other continously, not noticing their caretakers' prying eyes. She sighed, they were taking their training quite seriously, but were not going to get too much farther into it without a proper teacher. She also knew that it was looked down upon for women to train and fight, but she knew it was what all three of them wanted the most, and she wanted them to be happy.

After awhile of watching them, she decided that she would document their training on record for a couple of days, before confronting them and getting them a proper teacher. She already had one in mind, she was tough with her training, but was probably the only one that could handle these little tykes. She sighed once more before heading back to the house, knowing that the girls were safe, and would head back too when they were done.

A few days later, at lunch time, Shizune headed for the same clearing the girls were training at. In the small amount of time, she was surprised to find that each of them were growing stronger quite quickly. She had also figured out that Sakura acted like the leader of their group, seeing as how they looked to her for answers and how she controlled their training sessions. Today was the day she would confront them and talk to them about further training with perhaps a teacher, of sorts.

She walked into the clearing and cleared her throat. The three girls simultaneously stopped their actions and turned to her with shocked, horrified and feared faces. They opened their mouths, and were about to explain their behavior with some sort of lame excuse, but Shizune raised her hand in a gesture for them to keep silent.

"I have been watching you three for the past several days," she raised her hand again when it seemed they were going to speak, "and I am very surprised with the progress you have made," she said, watching their faces twist in confusion as to why she wasn't scolding them, but instead, praising them. "I approve of your training, but I think you should get a teacher for some help for further training." They looked at each other for awhile, but in the end, it was Sakura who broke their silence.

"But isn't it looked down upon? Who would we get to teach us? You don't know much about fighting, let alone with angel and demon powers," she finished curiously and wearily at the same time. Along with physical strength, they would later have to progress with their other powers, if they were ever to have a chance at their goal. Shizune smiled at her, knowing that she was smart enough to figure out their dilemma.

"Well, I do have someone in mind that wouldn't look down upon you and who could train and teach you how to become stronger and how to control some of your demonic and angelic powers," she saw how each of their faces brightened up at these facts and continued knowing that they would agree anyways, "but rest assured that the training will be harder and tougher then you have ever experienced. It will push you to and past your limits," she concluded, waiting for the inevitable answers to come.

"I agree," agreed Sakura with a small smirk on her face. Leiko was the next one to speak up.

"I agree too! Not matter; rain or snow, I will become stronger with Cherry-chan and Keiko-chan!" exclaimed Leiko excitedly. Keiko was the last to respond not too long after Leiko.

"I too, will accept the offer, and will train hard to become as strong as I can be," she finished. Her face showed no emotion, but her eyes held an infinite amount of happiness in them. Shizune smiled warmly at them.

"I will talk to my previous sensei and ask her about taking you three in as apprentices. For now, I want each and every one of you to go back and wash up for lunch," she concluded, and watched as they all made their way out of the clearing towards the house, each with their own smile on their face. Shizune sighed once moreand decided to start making arrangements with her former sensei about the three small, yet powerful, tykes. She knew, one day, they would fufill their dream, but not without many challenges that she was sure they would pass.

_'I truly hope that Tsunade-hime will see just how special these three are, just as much as I'_ with that last thought, she entered her house and started to make arrangements for the three half-breeds.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I will NEVER own Naruto

- Hope you like the story sofar

- Ellnidra

Half-Breeds

Chapter 2

3 Years Later

Inside the the well sized house, there were many children eating and enjoying each others company. Now, that may have been how the case had looked, but if you were to pay attention, then you would have noticed the many glares sent to the famous little trio. The three just ignored the glares, they were used to it anyways. Other than that though, it was just a normal day. Shizune was making some last minute arrangements for the three eight-year-olds, while they themselves finished up their lunch of sandwiches and juice, before heading towards their room to apprehend their luggage and wait until Shizune told them it was time for them to leave.

Leiko was the first one to bound down the stairs. "I can't wait!" she exclaimed. A couple of the other kids in the dinning room, couldn't agree more on the subject, the outcasted trio were finally leaving. The children however, only thought of it as medical training of sorts, in which it would be, to a point.

Three years ago, Shizune contacted Tsunade, the lengendary sannin, about three half-blooded children she was taking care of and about their desire to become stronger and prove themselves. Tsunade had agreed on the condition that she was to see the children before taking them in as her apprentices, but said that they should wait until they were at least eight for the training she would most likely set upon them.

Not long after Leiko, Keiko and Sakura both came down the stairs aswell. They looked joyous about the new adventures that were about to ensure, and about how strong they would eventually become. They all waited patiently by the stairs for Shizune to come for them. It didn't take her too long, for she came into the room just minutes later.

"Are you all ready?" she asked. "We are going to be leaving as soon as I get my bag." Shizune then proceeded to head to her room aswell and get her luggage. They were to be travelling through the trees. Being in the forest had its' quirks. Over the past three years, the three girls trained hard, getting stronger, more agile, and developing their chakra control to a higher rate.

They had been taught by Shizune, how to control their chakra to different part of their body; be it feet, hands, or any other body part, they perfected it in record time. Sparring with each other got more intense when Shizune had introduced kunai and shuriken to them. Unfortunetly, though, that also led to some major injuries, mostly to Leiko though. Over time, they had gotten used to using the weapons in their sparring sessions.

Shizune came back from her room with a travel pack of her own, and a few travelling cloaks. She then proceeded to hand one to each of them, before heading towards the living room where the other children were. Hana, another caretaker living in the house, was going to watch them while Shizune took the three tykes to their new teacher, but she too only believed that it was for medical training.

"Now, take care everyone, and no causing trouble for aunty Hana," Shizune said, directing her attention to the children in the room. They all gave their own little agreements and then she turned her attention to Hana. "Thanks again for watching them while I'm gone. I should only be gone for four to five days," she said thankfully and apologetically at the same time.

"No, no, no. I'm just glad your taking a short vacation out of here, you've been working and watching these children non-stop!" she exclaimed. Shizune gave a sheepish grin and nodded her head before making her way to the front door.

"Come on girls," she said over her shoulder, as she made her way out. They all gladly followed, putting their packs on their backs. They then proceeded to walk into the forest. When they were out of sight from the house and it's occupants, all four of them jumped into the trees, molding their chakra to their feet to hold on, and made their way to their, hopefully, new sensei.

Just when the sun was about to set, a couple of hours later, Shizune signaled them to hault in their trip, and look around for a spot to rest for the night. They found a small clearing a couple of minutes later and started to construct their tents. Shizune, meanwhile, proceeded to build a fire. After Keiko was done building hers she turned to Shizune and the others.

"I'm going to go down by the river just over there," she pointed to an area in the forest, "to catch some fish for dinner. Leiko come," she ordered before heading in said direction. Leiko puffed her cheeks in aggravation, but followed nevertheless, too hungry to argue. Sakura sighed and decided to bring it upon herself to build Shizune's tent while she made the fire.

"Thank you, Sakura," she said, watching said child build her tent for her. When they were done, they sat and rested by the fire, waiting for the other two half-breeds to return with their food. A few moments later, they could hear arguing, from none other than the two very people they were waiting for.

"Well you didn't have to push me in!" shouted a very frustrated Leiko. They came out of the forest, and Shizune and Sakura, saw that Leiko was dripping wet from head to toe. Keiko had the back of one of her hands to her mouth, suppressing a small laugh directed at Leiko. Her other hand was holding three fish while Leiko; two.

"Well you shouldn't have been scaring the fish in the first place," Keiko responded calmly. She didn't have a speck of water on her. "I just decided that a little push would help you in the end, but it just seems that your face scared the fish even more," she said sarcastically, sighing overdramatically.

By this time, Leiko was red in the face, about to burst and pounce on her when Shizune stepped in. "Can you both please bring the fish over here to cook?" she asked innocently, trying to calm down Leiko by distracting her. Unsuprisingly, with her short attention spand, she looked over at them and smiled brightly before skipping over to them, forgetting her whole argument with Keiko and being drenched. Keiko sighed before wandering over to them too. The four of them all placed the fish on some clean sticks Leiko found, and placed them in the fire.

Several minutes later, the fish were done cooking and they started eating. After finishing up their supper and putting out their fire, they each proceeded into their tents and sleep the rest of the evening. The night was uneventful, and they soon woke up at dawn. They had their breakfast just as they had supper and started on their journey once more.

Halfway into the day, Shizune haulted them, and signaled them to stay put and keep quiet. Was this the end of their journey? Was their teacher around here? Was there trouble around here, and Shizune went to go check? Many thoughts went through their minds, but they did nothing, complying with their caretakers demands. Shizune had went into the forest ahead of them, away from their view.

They waited for minute after minute, waiting for her to come back. Twenty minutes later, they started to get restless. Leiko was the first to talk, "She's been gone for too long. We should do something." Keiko nodded along with Sakura, before Keiko and Leiko turned to her, waiting for her command. She thought out the possibilities for a moment, then gave them their answer.

"We should go ahead and look for her, she would have told us where she was going if she was going to take awhile," she concluded, and not a moment later did the trio bound off the branch, and quickly, but stealthily make their way towards the direction their caretaker went. Five minutes into their journey, they heard two voices, both women. They quickly reconized one as Shizune's, but couldn't reconize the others'.

They hid their chakra and landed on a branch above them. They looked down and saw Shizune with another woman sitting on wooden chairs around a wooden table with cups in their hands. Shizune was chatting and sipping her tea happily, while the others were worried sick about her. Well that sure made them fell better, but they were glad that she was ok and unharmed. They were about to head back to where they were supposed to stay, when the older woman spoke up.

"So, now that we have gotten reacquainted, where are my apprentices-to-be?" she asked curiously. She the waved her hand in the air as a signal for them to come down. They obliged, knowing now that she already knew they were there, and unmasked their chakra anyways. The trio walked towards the two and stood behind Shizune. She just smiled warmly back at them before turning her attention back to the older woman.

"Tsunade-hime," she said, "these three are the children I told you about; Leiko," she said while pointing at the snowy-haired and onyx-eyed angel half-breed, "Keiko," she then proceeded to point at the onyx-haired and snowy-eyed demon half-breed, " and lastly, Sakura." She then pointed at the last one in the group. She had bright pink hair and the most dazzling emerald eyes you'd have ever seen. The nodded towards Tsunade.

"So, your the one that has the equal parts of both demons and angels?" she asked while eyeing Sakura's silver wings. Sakura nodded towards her, her face going without emotion, but her eyes told it all. She looked saddened, possibly by how she was treated as the oucast because of such differences, but she wasn't alone, she had both Keiko and Leiko beside her. Sakura looked up into Tsunade's eyes and gave her a small, bitter smile.

Tsunade's face softened slightly before turning her attention back to Shizune. She nodded towards her, giving her a silent message. Shizune squealed to herself while the three girls looked confused and Leiko tilted her head sidways in a gesture to say as much. Tsunade chuckled before paying attention to the three girls again and giving them her verdict.

"You three are quite determined," she said, "and I think you will make great apprentices of mine," she finished just before she was pounced on by a ecstatic angel half-breed.

"Oh! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! You won't regret it! Nope! No! Never! Thank yo-" she exclaimed before she was roughly pulled off her by two half-breeds, equally happy, but slightly annoyed by their friends' giddiness. Keiko and Sakura bowed to Tsunade, not too long before Leiko, and spoke in unison.

"Thank you, Tsunade-shishou." Tsunade waved their appreciations away and gestured them inside, but Shizune shook her head at the offer saying that she had to leave as soon as possible, something about making sure the brats didn't burn the house down yet. She patted each girl on the head and told them to be good and visit, before leaving them with their new sensei.

"Well," said Tsunade, "it must have been quite a tiring trip for the three of inside and relax for today, tomorow we start our training." She heard three 'Hai's' before the trio gathered inside to inspect the house and unpack. It was a smaller house then they used to live in, so they would have to share a room, but they didn't mind.

2 Years Later

Three ten-year-olds were sleeping peacefully and lightly. They were trained to keep their senses on alert at all times, even while sleeping. Unfortunetly, only two of the three girls sensed their sensei climbing the stairs and heading towards their room. They slowly got up, making sure they were being noiseless, and took a kunai and three shuriken each. They glanced at each other before nodding and dissapearing into the shadows in the room.

Leiko was still sleeping like a baby when the door opened, unaware of the dangers about to present themselves. Tsunade took out three kunai and threw them at Leiko, only to be deflected by the one in Leiko's hand and had more thrown at her by Sakura and Keiko, who were still hidden in the shadows of the room.

Tsunade smiled and nodded at the now awake Leiko, sitting on her futon with half lidded eyes. She yawned before getting up. This was their daily routine; getting attacked by morning, training, eating, more training, and then studying before heading to sleep. It had been that way for the last two years, but they didn't mind, each day held new strengths, techniques, and control that they were to master. They mostly trained with Tsunade about strength and controling their chakra, but for different technique such as their demonic and angelic powers, they had to use the scrolls in library. They often practiced their new found technique on each other in the training grounds, but sometimes they just stayed in the library.

Tsunade also taught each of them how to heal, but only Sakura could handle the more advanced technique because she had almost perfected her chakra control. Leiko and Keiko weren't too far behing her in the area, but still had a long ways to go before they reached her level. In the scrolls found in the gigantic library, they found many things about demonic and angelic powers, but also found out in many of them, that certain people could only master certain techniques.

They figured out in their own training that Keiko was best at using and manipulating shadows and the darkness to do her bidding, while Leiko was the exact opposite, controlling light and crystals from the earth. Keiko could also control some water and turn it into ice senbons, if she wanted to. While Leiko had the power to master fire, which was very dangerous considering that it was Leiko who was controling it. Sakura, however, had been the hardest one to find technique that she could master. Being an equal half-breed meant that there weren't specific scrolls that had techniques that would be more fitting for them.

They started by looking in the angel breeds' scrolls and found many that she could perfect. Sakura could almost do any of the techniques in the scrolls, she just needed to train. Leiko was very excited to know that she had someone that could help her with perfecting her technique, but at the same time a little envious that she could do it so easily, although her envy was was greatly overpowered by her excitment.

They then tried some demonic techniques from other scrolls and were surprised that she, like with the angelic powers, could almost perfect them too. Keiko loved to have someone to share her techniques with, she didn't mind at all that she would be second best to Sakura with her demonic powers, but like everyone else, they all had to train hard to perfect each and every technique they could.

Sakura, when they were training, took it upon herself to change and twist the techniques into her liking. This way, she could fight more confortably with her powers. She had already finished perfecting her techniques in their third year with their shishou, but she still wanted to learn more, have more knowledge.

She was quite often found in the library, reasearching whatever she could; be it about fighting, politics, or just plain fashion, whatever she could get her tiny eleven-year-old hands on. She, later in her studies, found a strategy game called shogi. She learned how to play and taught it to the other two, wanting to be able to formulate plans and strategies sounded like fun to her. Unfortunetly, neither Keiko or Leiko found it as thrilling, but Keiko played anyways for the challenge while Leiko kept training, she never was a patient one.

Even later in their trainings, Tsunade taught Sakura how to strengthen her punches and kicks to make them twenty times as powerful as they once were. She also learned that if you were to add some of your chakra to their hits, then they can become even more powerful. Sakura was tremendously excited about learning such techniques, and always tried her best.

When Keiko and Leiko had perfected their techniques and powers by the age of eleven-and-a-half, Tsunade told them all about what else they could learn to prove themselves to the full-breeds.

"You all have done very well in your training with me, and have progressed quite quickly," she praised, "you all are very powerful in your own way and have surpassed the challenges I have set upon you," the three girl smiled, it was not everyday that their shishou gave them compliments, so they were soaking up as much as they could get, "but," _'Damn'_ they thought, _'knew there was going to be a catch!'_ "I still have one more challenge for now." She waited for them to ask the one deniable question. They waited in silence, just waiting to see who would lose patience first to ask. Unsurprisingly, it was the snowy-haired angel half-breed.

"What is the challenge Tsunade-shishou?" she asked innocently, all three girls listening intently for their shishou's response. Tsunade took her lovely time before answering.

"You may have perfected some of the most complicated techniques angels and demons have, but that compared to the royal kindoms in Heaven and Hell, is nothing more than one of their many soldiers, strong, but they are still stronger. I don't expect you to be anything more than that at the mome-" she was very rudely interrupted by Leiko who had her own protests.

"But wait! I don't understand. How are we supposed to show our worth if all we can do is fight off a mere few dozen soldiers?" she asked curiously. Tsunade glared at her before speaking again.

"I was getting to that," she said icily. Leiko lowered her head slightly in an apologetic way. "You are now equal, if not slightly stronger than the soldiers protecting the kingdoms. The only way to become stronger is to learn and form other techniques," she explained.

"Like..." Keiko urged her to continue, which she gratefully did.

"Well, I grew up in a village called Konohagakure, the village hidden in the leaves. I was trained as a ninja and learned many other unique techniques called jutsus." The three girls looked confused, but still as curious as new born puppies. "There are six types of jutsus and I'm not going to repeat myself again, so listen up!" she said heatedly, knowing that Leiko sometimes dozed off in her lectures and explanations. They all nodded eager to learn something new from their sensei.

"First, Doujutsu. This kind of Jutsu involves using ones eyes, and will recognize others Genjutsu, Ninjutsu, and Taijutsu techniques to form a counter attack. Two examples of Doujutsu attacks would be Sharingan and White Eyes. Typically the only people who are able to use Doujutsu attacks are people born into a family that already knows it. Because these attacks don't require much chakra they can be used from long amounts of time, without tiring the user." she paused making sure that they were still awake.

"Second, Genjutsu. These kinds of attacks use mostly illusions, and are performed to confuse the enemy; giving them visions and hallucinations. They're mainly used if the user wants to run away or attack from a distance without the enemy knowing. Genjutsu attacks usually will require a lot of skill, and if performed incorrectly will not work. These types of attacks use up a high amount of chakra and need perfect hand seal. Because of this they're most often used by a fighter with very high amounts of chakra or as a last resort." She knew that she had their interest now, so she continued.

"Third, Hijutsu. Also known as Bloodline Limit techniques, these attacks are limited to those who belong to a certain clan or are the only one able to perform the attack. An example of a Hijutsu technique is White Eyes. It's only known by members of the Hyuuga Clan, and is only possible because of that clans bloodline limits. Your powers will probably be labeled as bloodlines, seeing as none of the other nins will be able to copy them. This includes the sharingan."

"Fourth, Ninjutsu. Probably the most common Jutsu type, Ninjutsu uses hand seals and chakra to make attacks. The more control someone has over their chakra the more powerful they'll be able to make a ninjutsu attack be.If the user is not able to fully concentrate while performing a ninjutsu attack it will not work successfully. A good example of a standard Ninjutsu skill would be the Body Substitute Skill. This technique allows the user to turn a regular item, usually a broken branch of some kind, into a real looking person. However, this person is only an illusion and cannot actually hurt someone."

"Fith, Taijutsu. This type of jutsu really only uses ones physical strength, and involves a lot of hand-hand combat. Taijutsu attacks are typically very fast, complex and usually require no chakra. Normal sparring would be normally called taijutsu," she told the three half-breeds. They were all leaning into their chairs, imprinting their new knowledge into their minds. Tsunade sighed, she was getting too old for this.

"Lastly, Kinjutsu. Kinjutsu attacks are the techniques that have been banned or outlawed by the leader of a village. These kinds of attacks are usually ones that can do extreme amounts of damage and are dangerous if to fall into the wrong hands. It's because of this that they are made illegal," she eyed each of them wearily. They all had a small mischievous look on their face. "That means that you are _not_ allowed to learn them," she stated, and watched as their faces fell.

Leiko raised her hand, and Tsunade gave her a nod, telling her she could speak. "Does this mean your going to teach us these new techniques... er, jutsus?" she asked cautiously, afraid that she already knew the answer.

Tsunade sighed once more before replying, "No, I'm sending you three to my hometown to learn more about these techniques," she explained.

"But shishou! Your home village is inhabited by humans! Humans don't know of our existence, only that there are some demons such as the Kyuubi!" exclaimed Leiko. Keiko and Sakura nodded their heads in silent agreement.

"Even if we were to train with humans, don't you think that it may seem a little strange that we all have wings?" Sakura asked, stretching out one of her silver wings for emphasis. Tsunade sighed. "And also, three girls with wings, coming from out in the middle of the forest, but still stronger than most? Won't that seem even more suspicious?" she continued.

Tsunade grew a small mischievous smirk. This, however small it may have been, did not go unnoticed by the now squirming trio. "You will be covering up your wings at all times, and will hide them from everybody at all costs," she said, "you will not be using your full strength, however," she raised her hand when they were about to protest, "your objective is not to beat them to a bloody pulp, but to learn their techniques from them to gain more strength and knowledge," she explained calmly. "You will also mask part of your chakra, so that it will be no more than a normal gennins' level, if not slightly higher, and will mask it at all times." She eyed each of them.

She only continued when she saw all three of them nod reluctantly. "About having three of you entering," she started with her smirk back in place. They paled and Keiko was the one to interrupt this time.

"Don't we all have to become stronger? That would mean that we all would have to enter too... right?" she asked uncertainly. Tsunade nodded with a smile before continuing.

"Yes, but only one of you will be entering the school as a student," Tsunade replied, saw the confused glances, then continued, "I will be transforming two of you into pets, and are to stay with the other at all times. You will still be able to attack and transform back whenever you want, but this way it will make it a little more realistic, and less suspicious." She took a deep breath. "After school, you three should train together on what you all learned, is that clear?" They looked at one another, then back at Tsunade and nodded. "Then who will be entering the school?" She already knew who they would pick, it was almost _too_ obvious, but she knew they would make the smart choice.

"I volunteer Sakura!" exclaimed Leiko, jumping off the couch and then up and down. Keiko nodded at the decision. Sakura just watch them with a grateful look. To have to be animals all day, was going to be a problem if they wanted to do many things, but they voluntered her anyways, not caring about themselves. Tsunade nodded and smiled, they were so predictable. She then turned her attention to Sakura.

"You are to enter the academy in Konoha and become a student there. Keiko and Leiko, you will be with her at all times, got it," she watched as they nodded, "you will listen to the lesson and watch, but only practice when all three of you are alone. Understand?" she asked. They all nodded eagerly. They couldn't wait for their new adventures. "If you need to, you can contact me through the post, ok? Well then, Keiko and Leiko, come over here please," she commanded. They obliged, and stood before her.

"Now what?" Leiko asked impatiently. Keiko took the opportunity, and hit the back of her head, "Owie!" she shouted. Tsunade sighed, it was going to be a long trip for the three, but she knew they would make it together. Tsuned raised her hands and did a series of complicated had signs. She then placed both her hands over each childs' heart. They groaned, feeling weird, then there was suddenly white and black mist surrounding them before they were fully covered in it.

Sakura was already off the couch and waiting to make sure nothing was going wrong. When the mist evaporated, they were left with two small cats on the ground, but they didn't neccesarily look like normal cats. They both had long pointed ears and sharper fangs. Their tails were long and somewhat bushy, and they both had two similar markings on their shoulder blades in the shape of small wings.

Keiko was black with white eyes, feet, the tip of her tail and the tip of her ears. Her marking was also white. Leiko was white with onyx eyes, feet, the tip of her tail and the tip of her ears. Her marking was also black. They turned to look at each other in facination, circling each other, and, in Leiko's case, pouncing on each other.

"You will be able to change back whenever you want to, but are to stay in these forms when you are not alone. Is that clear?" she asked, and they nodded. Tsunade then turned to Sakura. "I'm going to give you the same ability, but you don't have to use it. It's just incase, and convenient for certain situations," she explained before doing the same procedure to her aswell. When the grey mist was cleared, it revealed a small cat with the same features as Keiko and Leiko. She had silver fur with emerald eyes. Her feet, tip of her tail and tip of her ears, were all black and white, while her wing marking was also different. One of the wings was black, while the other, white. She looked around before laying her eyes on the suspicious duo in front of her. She quickly changed back before they pounced on her. Sakura fell to the ground because of the impact, laughing.

Tsunade just shook her head at all of them. "Keiko, Leiko," she got the girls attention, "change back and pack, you will be leaving tomorrow morning. You will enter the city as three girls, but when you reach whatever place you will be staying at, you will have to change into your cat form and stay that way. Do I make myself clear?"

"Hai!" the three girls said simultaniously, when they were back to normal. Tsunade smiled at them before leaving the room to find something to cover up the girls wings, while the other michievous trio went to pack their belongings. They were so excited, they couldn't wait to learn something new.

_'Watch out Konoha, here we come!'_


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto... do I make myself clear?

- Ellnidra

MyGoddessofthemoonandsun: Currently I don't have a pairing so I'm open to suggestions, the massacre has happened and the rest of the questions will be answered in time. **:P** I'm so evil. Te-hehe. I like the nickname Oreo, catchy... **:D**

Half-Breeds

Chapter 3

Tsunade came back into the room with three traveling cloaks that would fit the three half-breeds. Said three were currently packing their belongings in their bags. They were going on a day-and-a-half trip so they remembered to bring some food aswell. When they were done, they went into the living room where Tsunade currently awaited them.

"Tomorrow you three will leave at dawn, so you should get a good nights' sleep tonight," she said warmly. Over the past several years, Tsunade had grown close to the trio, almost as if they were her family. Leiko nodded energetically before running up the stairs to go to bed. The less two energetic half-breeds nodded their heads in understanding before heading to their room too.

Tsunade sighed, she knew the day would come when they would leave, but she didn't think it would feel like she was losing a part of herself. At least she could threaten them to write her. She nodded her head, yes, that's what she would do. She then proceeded to her own room for the night, cloaks laying forgotten on one of the chairs in the living room.

The next morning Tsunade didn't even have to try and attack them to wake up, but threw some shuriken at Leiko anyways. After they were all up and dressed, they left their rooms with their packs and headed downstairs to their sensei. Tsunade was in the kitchen cooking breakfast for the three of them, the cloaks were left on one of their chairs.

"Ohaiyo!" chirped Leiko cheerfully. Keiko and Sakura said one of their own greetings aswell, but slightly less energetic. Tsunade smiled at them before setting their breakfast on the table. Once they were finished eating, Tsunade handed the cloaks to them before giving her final commands.

"Remember, once you enter your living quarters, then you change into your cat forms for the rest of your time in Konoha except for training. Sakura, you must wear your cloak at all times to hide your wings. Understand?" she asked, eyeing each and every one of them. They all nodded before she continued. "I have already entered you in the academy, Sakura, so that shouldn't be a problem." Tsunade sighed. She really was getting too old for this.

"We should start heading out," stated Keiko, looking out the window, and watching the sun peek through the trees. Sakura and Leiko nodded before looking at Tsunade. Tsunade smiled and hugged each one of them before handing each of them a cloak. She watched as they put one their pack and headed out the door. With a small wave they were gone. Tsunade sighed before remembering, '_Shit!'_ she thought, _'I forgot to threaten them to write!'_

Meanwhile in the forest, three figures were racing through the trees. Leiko, being the most energetic, was practically _skipping_ through the trees. Keiko just shook her head, this was going to be a long trip. Sakura was at the front, leading them towards their destination. They couldn't wait. What would Konoha look like? They had only been in a town when Shizune had to buy groceries for the house, but even so, she said it was a small one.

By nightfall, they were in a small clearing setting up their tents. Leiko was setting up a fire with her powers, while Keiko and Sakura went to fetch some food in the nearest stream. They had other food, but didn't want to use it yet, just incase. This time, though, when they came back to the camp, Keiko was the one dripping wet and mumbling profanities to herself while Sakura was laughing hysterically.

Leiko just looked at them like they'd grown another head. "What so funny?" asked a very curious Leiko. Sakura just waved her comment off before placing three fish on some clean sticks, and putting them in the fire. Keiko sat down by the fire, placing her hands close to try to warm and dry them faster.

"Someone," said Keiko venemously, Sakura giggled. "decided that they should scare the fish," Keiko finished, sending a death glare towards Sakura. Leiko giggled along with Sakura, which made Keiko send one to her too. In the end, they were all laughing by the campfire while eating their supper and telling stories of the past.

"Remember the time when we were training, and Leiko said she made a new technique with her fire powers?" asked Sakura towards Keiko. She nodded before Sakura continued. "You had your hair singed and curly for weeks!" Sakura said laughing at the picture of Keiko chasing Leiko with a kunai and throwing shuriken at her. The others joined in too, and once they were done their supper, they headed off to their tents to sleep.

The next day, they were able to see Konoha's front gates. They jumped off their branches before walking towards it. They also hid some of their chakra. When they arrived at the front gate, two guards jump down from the top of it. They _were_ going to wait until the guards spoke, but Leiko decided to do otherwise.

"Ohaiyo!" she exclaimed while waving her hand up and down. The guards gave her a quizical look while Keiko and Sakura just slapped their foreheads in frustration. Leiko, settleling down, decided to starts a conversation with the guards... sort of.

"Hey! Nice weather huh? Wow, you look strong! Is this Konoha? Is it pretty? You look old. How old _are_ you? Well, I'm eleven! What's your name? Mine's Leiko! How ar-" she cut off with a hit to the back of her head."Owie! Why'd you do that Keiko-teme?" she whined while Keiko just shook her head. The guards looked between the two before turning their attention to the last member of the trio. Sakura had her hood up so they couldn't see what hair color she had, but they could easily see her bright emerald eyes.

"May we please enter?" she asked kindly. The guards stood straighter.

"What are your intentions in our village?" they asked. The trio knew they didn't do anything wrong and don't intend to, so they just played it casual.

"We," Sakura pointed at Keiko, Leiko and herself,"are to be attending the ninja academy," she then took out a peice of paper Tsunade gave her if they were having trouble getting in. The guards took the paper from her and read it over. Once they were done, they jumped out of sight. A moment later the large gates opened up and the half-breed trio walked inside.

They were amazed at the size of the village. People were crouded in the streets doing their chores for the day. As the little trio walked by, looking for a place to stay, some women pointed at them and whispered. They acted as if they didn't notice, used to being talked to behind their backs, but it just didn't seem like Leiko was having a good day with the quards ignoring her.

"Hey! What the hell are you looking at? And if you have something to say, then say it to my face, you bit-" she was stopped by Keiko slapping a hand over her mouth while nodding appolegetically to the women. The women, however, just turned away and whispering furiously to each other, no doubt about them and Leiko behavior.

"Leiko please try to control yourself. We've only been in this village for five minutes and your already cursing at some women on the street," Sakura said before sighing. They continued down the street until they heard a growling sound. Keiko and Sakura turned aroung to see a reddening Leiko glaring at her stomach, which just have another growl in return. Sakura sighed once more. "Alright we'll find a place to eat lunch before finding somewhere to sleep," she said.

Five minutes into their walk, they found a small ramen shop called Ichiraku. As soon as they entered, they were bombarded by a delicious smell. Leiko hurried her way to one of the stools before placing her pack beside her. Keiko and Sakura sighed before joining her.

"What can I get for you three?" a kind man asked from behind the counter. Sakura looked up at the menu above them before replying.

"We'll have three miso please." The man nodded before heading back into the kitchen to get their orders. Sakura looked at her companions beside her. Keiko was waiting patiently while reading a small book Tsunade gave them about the village. Leiko was watching as the man made their food, in a trance like state with drool dripping out of her mouth. Sakura just shook her head at her, but Keiko saw the movement and looked her way. Sakura just pointed at Leiko, and Keiko decided to take it upon herself to slap the back of her head for them.

"Owie!" exclaimed Leiko while pouting before going back to watching the food in a more dignified manner. Two minutes later, the man came back with their orders and they started eating. In the middle of their meal, a short blond kid about their age with three whisker marks on each of his cheeks came in with a man who had dark brown hair and a scar across his face and nose. The trio hardly gave them a glance when they entered.

Naruto, seeing other customers, was very cautious, and was about to sit a couple stools away from them, but found that they were taking all but two stools on either side of the group. He was about to turn back and exit the stall when Iruka, the older ninja, pushed him into one of the seats and took the other stool at the other end. Naruto glanced warily at the girl beside him. She had her cloak over her head, just as the other two did. She didn't make any indication that she noticed he was there so he went and ordered his food.

Keiko jabbed Sakura lightly in the ribs, silently telling her to make friends in this new village. Sakura sighed before turning her attention to the cerulean-eyed blondie. Naruto flinched, knowing that the girl beside him was looking at him. He prepared himself for her to say something obnoxious to him, or leave the resturant, but she did exactly what he least expected her to.

"Konichiwa," she paused, not knowing what to say, "my name's Sakura, and you are?" she asked politely. She waited for an answer, but only received silence. Naruto froze, he wasn't used to being treated nicely by anyone except for Iruka. Iruka on the other side, beside Leiko, smiled at Naruto. Someone was finally being nice to him.

Leiko decided to ruin the silence after she slurped the rest of her ramen. "Yo!" she shouted. Everyones attention went to her. "What's this stuff called? It's really, really, really, really good! Can I have some more?" she asked looking at Sakura you grunted a reply. Keiko, on the other hand, hit Leiko behind the head again. "Owie! That's three times today! Why do you keep having to hit me?" she whined while rubbing the back of her head. Sakura let out a sigh while the old man behind the counter delivered Naruto, Iruka and Leiko some ramen, while laughing at their little display. Leiko brightened up at the sight of more food, and started inhaling it. The old man laughed and decided to answer.

"This food's called ramen," he said. She nodded with noodles hanging out of her mouth before continuing. The man shook his head before turning Iruka. "Another Naruto huh?" he asked, refering to her eating preference. Leiko looked up and asked a question.

"Woos Wawuto?" Sakura sighed, seeing that Leiko wasn't going to stop eating anytime soon.

"She meant, 'Who's Naruto?'" Sakura said. The old man laughed once more. Keiko decided to ignore him and continue reading her book while Leiko was eating. Sakura, on the other hand was waited for the old man to answer.

"Why, he's right beside you little missy," he said before turning back and heading into the kitchen. Sakura turned her attention back to Naruto, who flinched once more. Sakura raised an eyebrow at his actions, but didn't say anything about it.

"So, your name's Naruto? Nice to meet you," she said while extending her hand. The trio learned manners from Shizune and Tsunade long before. Naruto, wearily took the hand in his, waiting to see if her kindness was just a trick.

"Nice to meet you too," he said, but when he saw the genuine smile on her face, he knew that she was really trying to be nice to him. He placed his best foxy-grin on his face before asking her a couple of questions. "So, do you live around here? I haven't seen you around," he asked her. Iruka was listening on their conversation, trying to find out more about the girl that was being nice to Naruto.

"No, I just moved here. I'm going to attend the academy. Do you, by any chance, know where it would be?" Sakura asked politely. Naruto's face brightened up tremendously.

"Your going their too? Ya, I know where it is, it's down this road, then you just have to turn left and keep going. You can't miss it!" he exclaimed. Sakura smiled at him, he reminded her of Leiko, _'Great'_ she thought, _'another loud-mouth to deal with, but at least he's nice'_. Naruto continued to ramble on. "Iruka is actually my sensei!" he told her pointing at the man he came in with. This brought the attention of all three of the trio, as they stopped their actions and look towards said man.

Iruka stopped eating aswell to get a good look at them. All three of them had their hoods up, so he couldn't see their hair, only their eyes. The one next to him had dark onyx eyes. Darker than the Uchiha's had, he remarked. Next to her was the quiet one, she had pearly white eyes. "Are you a Hyuuga?" he asked her. He had never seen her around. She just shook her head before returning to her reading. The last girl, next to Naruto, had bright and intelligent elmerald eyes. He could see they were filled with knowledge and were very calculative.

These must have been the strangest girls he had ever seen. He then asked his next question, "So, all three of you are entering the academy?" The two girls closest to him shook their heads, in a sign that they weren't entering, but the last one, Sakura, nodded.

"I just came for the food," remarked Leiko, which earned her another slap on the back of her head. Keiko looked at the clock on the side of the stall. Sakura saw her action and looked aswell.

"Well," she said, "we should be heading out for now." She then proceeded to place the correct amount of money on the counter. She received a quite large sum of money from Tsunade before they left, but gave it to Sakura, knowing that the other two would do nothing good with it. Both Keiko and Leiko got up along with Sakura before heading out of the stall. "I'll see you at the academy Naruto, Iruka," she bowed her head slightly before leaving with the other two trailing closely behind her.

Naruto turned back to Iruka once they were out of sight. Iruka smiled at him before returning to his ramen. _'Sakura'_ Iruka thought, _I'll keep an eye on her, she doesn't seem... normal, and who comes into the academyin the middle of the year?'_ Naruto continued eating. He just couldn't wait for class to start so that he could meet her again.

The half-breed trio made it to an Inn and rented a room to fit them all. Once they were inside they started unpacking their things. Keiko and Leiko didn't pack as much, knowing that they were going to be in their cat froms for the majority of their time in the village. Once they were done they each claimed a bed before falling asleep.

The next day was Sunday. Class would start the next day, so they decided to look around the village for the day. Sakura turned to her two mischeivous friends. "You have to turn into your cat forms for the rest of out time here except when we are training together and when we're in our room." She spread her arms out for emphasis. Keiko and Leiko did as they were told. White and black mist surrounded them before fully covering them. When the mist was gone, two small abnormal looking cats were looking at Sakura intently.

Sakura patted her shoulders and waited. Keiko, understanding her gestures, leaped up to her right shoulder and sat upon it. Leiko, getting the idea, leaped up aswell onto Sakura's other shoulder. Sakura smiled at them before heading out into the busy streets of Konoha.

Sakura wandered around the streets aimlessly. Keiko sniffed the air before nibbling on Sakura's right ear and pointing with her tail at a boy their age. He had his back turned to them so they couldn't see what he looked like, but he did have a large jacket on with the hood over his head. Sakura turned to face Keiko with a questionable look.

_"He smells like a dog,"_ she cooed. Yes, she was speaking as an animal, but Sakura had the ability to change into one too, so she supposedly was given the power to understand both Keiko and Leiko too. Sakura nodded. Keiko wanted to go and investigate why, or, she was just being bored and wanted something to do. Leiko sniffed the air and nodded in agreement.

Sakura sighed before making her way over to him. When she got closer, she noticed that the top of his hood was moving. When she was right behind him, the top of his hood stopped moving before yipping. The boy turned aroung to see a girl with a cloak on over her head and emerald eyes. He stared at her for awhile and Sakura took the initiative to talk first. "Do you, by any chance, have a dog with you?"

The boy had dark brown bushy hair, upside down red triangles on his cheeks and small fangs. _"Is he a demon?" _asked Leiko with a meow. _"No,"_ Keiko replied, _"but he does smell different,"_ she said. Kiba broke out of his trance like state and answered her.

"Oh! Ya, his name's Akamaru. Come out boy," he said. As soon as he finished the sentence, a white dog appeared from under his hood. He barked a reply before growling at Keiko and Leiko. Kiba told him to quiet down, which he did hesitantly, but barked something at his master. _"Watch out for them,"_ Akamaru yipped, _"There's something different about them,"_ he finished before hiding back under the hood. Sakura however was looking at Keiko.

"Happy? He had a dog with him," she said pointing at Kiba. Keiko sighed in frustration, _"Yes, he did, but ask him about his features. Maybe he is a demon!"_ she said. "Or," Sakura said, still looking at Keiko while Kiba watched their little interaction with amusment, "your just getting really bored and nossy," Sakura stated before turning her attention back to Kiba. "Are you, by any chance, a demon?" she asked. Kiba looked at her confused before realizing that she probably wasn't from around here so she didn't know the Inuzuka bloodline.

"Ah, no I'm from the Inuzuka clan. Name's Kiba, nice to meet you," he said while holding out his hand. She shook his hand while replying.

"My name is Sakura," she said, "It's nice to meet you too, Inuzuka-san." Kiba just waved his hands in front of him.

"Just Kiba's fine," he replied with a grin. "So," he said, "you can speak with them?" he asked wile pointing at Keiko and Leiko. Sakura nodded with a smile.

"Unfortunetly, I can hear _every_ single word that comes out of their large mouths," she said before sighing dramatically. Kiba laughed at her display, white the two cats started bickering at her. "Didn't mean it! Sorry," she said while waving her hands in front of her submissively, which just ended up making Kiba laugh harder. "Well I'm sorry to have bothered you Kiba," Sakura said with a small bow of her head.

"No, no, no! It was my pleasure to have met you! Hey, are you by any chance going to the academy?" he asked hopefully. Sakura nodded and he cheered to himself on the inside. "Well I'll see you tomorrow then! I have to go get some supplies for my mother so, ja ne Sakura-chan!" he said before jogging down the street.

Sakura watched his retreating back before continuing on her walk around the village. It wasn't even noon yet, Sakura noticed, and then thought back to Kiba. He hid his pet in his large hood so why not try it too? Sakura stopped walking and looked around. She had somehow found her way into one of the many forests in Konoha. Keiko and Leiko had fallen asleep in Sakura's arms a little while ago. Sakura turned on her heal, about to head back into the market, when she heard a soft noise. She couldn't decipher the noise, and curiosity got the better of her.

The closer she got, the more defined the noise got. Someone was crying, but for what reason she couldn't tell. Sakura quickly made her way through the forest, not making a sound. She needed to make sure that no one was hurt, and if she just left then it would be on her concience all day and she didn't need her concience _ and _two noisy cats to give her a headache.

She stopped when she knew that she was close, and krept closer to see who it was. It turned out to be a girl her age aswell, with short dark violet hair. Her head was in her hands and she was sobbing quietly into them. Sakura, purposely, stepped on a twig. The girl stopped crying to look up. It turned out that she had pure white orbs without pupils.

The girl stared transfixed upon Sakura's from, not knowing what to do. She didn't think anybody would find her out in the middle of the forest. Sakura slowly walked closer to the girl before crouching down before her. "Why are you crying?" asked Sakura, worry evident in her voice and eyes. The girl just shook her head before furiously wipping her eyes, trying to hide it from the kind stranger.

Sakura searched her pocket before pulling out a handkerchief and handing it to the girl. She looked up and accepted the gift with a smile before wiping her tears away. Sakura tried starting again. "My name's Sakura," she said, "now," she said a little more firmly, "why were you crying?" she asked once again.

The girl spoke up shyly, "M-my name's H-hinata, H-hyuuga H-hinata," Hinata replied. "I-i w-was just c-crying because o-of w-what my f-father said t-to me..." she said trailing off before starting to cry silently again. Sakura took the handkercheif out of her hands and wiped her tears away for her.

"Shh," she soothed, "it's alright, you don't have to tell me, but you should stop this crying and not let others' hateful words control your life," Sakura said quietly. Hinata looked up at her, proccessing her words carefully. She then smiled shyly at her and began to poke her forefingers together in a shy manner.

"Thank y-you," she said, " I m-must g-go back n-now before t-they think s-something has h-happened to m-me," she said getting up.

"Hinata-sama!" They heard someone call from in the forest. Hinata smiled at Sakura before heading in the direction of the call.

"Thank you Sakura-chan!" she called back over her shoulder. Sakura watched as her retreating form dissapeared into the forest. _'Now, what was I doing before?'_ she thought to herself, _'Oh yeah! I was going to go look for a larger cloak so I could hide the two trouble makers in it'_ she then remembered Keiko and Leiko, and looked around. She found them curled up underneath the tree Hinata was sitting at. Sakura carefully picked up both cats and placed them comfortably in her arms before heading back to the market place.

When she arrived, she saw a cloak store a little ways ahead of her, so she made her way in its' direction. When she arrived, she opened the door only to hear a soft jingling sound. She then proceeded to look around for one that she could wear comfortably and still hide Keiko and Leiko in. Said cats were now concious and looking around the store, wondering quietly what they were doing in there. Leiko voiced her thoughts.

_"Cherry-chan,"_ she said, _"what are we doing in here?"_ she asked curiously looking around. Keiko just waited for her reply.

"Well after seeing Kiba," Sakura said, catching the attention of one of the costomers in the corner, also looking for a new cloak, "I decided that I could hide you pests in my hood if I had a bigger cloak, but I can't really tell what I'm looking for," she confessed to the cats. Sakura then saw another person looking through the racks. He had a cloak with a high collar covering his mouth and dark sunglasses covering his eyes.

_'Sunglasses inside? This village is full of strange people, but then again I guess I really shouldn't talk'_ thought Sakura, heading over to said boy. He, like the others, looked about her age. When she was right beside him, he stopped looking through the racks and turned his attention to her, or at least she thought he did. It was hard to tell with the sunglasses.

"Hello," Sakura greeted, "I was wondering if you knew of any large cloaks or jackets around here," she said, He just looked impassively at her, not replying. Leiko didn't appreciate how he was practically ignoring them, and decided to make herself known.

_"Hey you, up there! Answer the easy question, bastard! It's not like it will take you a lot of time thinking about it. You either know or you don't!"_ Unfortunetly for Leiko, Keiko decided to hit her on the back of her head... again. Sakura glared down at the little pest in her arms. The boy was also watching them.

"Sorry about her," she said, "she's just a little cranky," she finished. Leiko, hearing her comment, started bickering back at her. "Well you shouldn't say that to someone you don't even know," Sakura said quietly back at Leiko. The boy raised an eyebrow. So they knew how to talk to each other. Sakura then turned back to him, ignoring Leiko, "Sorry, if you don't know then I'll just ask someone else," she said politely. Suddenly, the boy raised his hand and pointed to a rack in the far corner. Sakura understood and bowed her head lightly in thanks. Before she left she said, "By the way, my name's Sakura," she said.

"Shino," the boy replied softly before continuing his journey through the racks. Sakura nodded before heading to the rack he pointed to. When she arrived at the rack, she saw many large cloaks that could easily hide her wings and Keiko and Leiko within it. She found one that was both comfortable and convenient when fighting. It moved around with the wearer and was probably designed for battle purposes. Sakura smiled at it before buying it and heading home. All the while, not aware of the beady little insect eyes watching her.

When she got into her room, Keiko and Leiko transformed back, stretched, and flopped onto their beds before sleeping the night away. Sakura giggled at them before putting her new and old cloak away and heading to bed too. Tomorrow was their first day in class and she couldn't wait, but she did however have a feeling that Leiko and Keiko were going to make it a little more... interesting of a day.

_'Konoha academy, here we come!'_ she thought before falling into a dreamless sleep.


End file.
